narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Kage
Anna Kage (影アンナ'', Kage Anna)'' also known as Zero, the first division commander of Hydra and member of Lost, is a shinobi of Yamikagure/ Kagegakure 's Kage Clan. Background Early Life Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. War After the terrible death of her Parents and the close extinktion of the Village, Anna who had lost almost everything, chose to sacrifice her own Life inorder to protect the things she still had left. She took the dark path and walked into the shadows. Hydra Alongside her Siblings Damien and Noemi, Anna agreed to put an end to the Soulless (魂のない, Tamashī no nai) Team 0 Together with Nick Yami, Iona Nara and Luca Fuma, Anna traveld to Konohagakure to join the Ninja Acadamie. Although theyre late arrival, theyve shown great strength and proven good teamwork, which changed the minds of the Acadamies, allowing them to join the Acadamie as a four-man gorup. And so Team 0 was born. With great afford and top grades, Anna graduated and became a Chunin at the same year, and was said to be one of the best in her generation. Lost Nick Yami Personality At a very young age Anna never opened up much, she tends to listen very closely and trys to understand the situations around her. After the death of her Parents and the close extinkion of the Village, Anna fell into a deep black hole where she was left to This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Anna is known for her bright blue eyes, that tends to have a glowing effect. When activating the Shadow Demon, her sclera turns black and her iris turns into a glowing white-greyish colour. Dispite her eyes, she has a band-aid that is wrapped aroud her intire right arm, hiding the Dragon tattooed curse-mark, that swirls aroud from the top to the bottom of her right arm. Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Anna's name has no particular meaning * Anna's hobbies are to sleep and to draw * Anna smells like coffee, because she drinks too much of it * Anna never wears the same pair of socks * According to the databook: ** Anna likes chocolate and fruit's ** Anna dislikes liquorice and marzipan Quotes "check mate" Reference Anna Kage is an oc created by zieroe: * Instagram - zieroe * tumblr - ziexroe Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Alternatively, you can visit our Staff Page and request that someone from the Codes section does the table for you- all you need to do is add a new section in your article called "ID BOX" where you leave all the info for us to put in there and we will do it. Example ID BOX Name: Nyan Nyan/ Voice Actors: This and That English, That Japanese/ Birthdate: 18 of December/ Female/ Age: Naruto- 11, Naruto Shippuden: 13/ (ect) Note Big thanks to Ninjaprincess21 for bringing in the codes, and apologizes for hijacking them off your page x). Category:DRAFT